


tiny

by Anonymous



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Cock Slut, Drabble, M/M, Trans Octane | Octavio Silva, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: crypto fucks octane
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Octane | Octavio Silva
Kudos: 42
Collections: Anonymous





	tiny

**Author's Note:**

> cuckolding plays a brief part, only imagined.

"oh fuck," octavio panted. his legs were spread wide to accomodate the cock spearing him open. "tae, oh~"

tae joon sucked on his tongue and eased himself further into the awaiting pussy before him, the hole stretched open by two of octavio's fingers spreading his pussy apart.

he knew the tiny man would feel good around him. it wasn't often that tae joon got to top: he was short for a man, not quite the 180 cm needed to be considered tall, so many guys didn't want to get topped by him. but octane, whom was 158 cm, was even shorter than tae joon, and liked being on bottom.

so tae joon snapped his hips forward so his cock was deep inside octavio's sex, pushing into the soft walls of his insides, reaching deep places inside him. 

the others' nipples were pierced, perky, brown, with a chain stretched between them that tae joon tugged on to get a response from the other. his breasts were still there because he hadn't gotten surgery yet, plump, cute b-cups. 

tae joon took the chain in one fist and pulled with every thrust of his hips, pulling octavio's nipples, twisting them and receieving a frantic response in the form of high pitched squeals and moans coming from him.

the man was so small and cute. short in stature, skinny in build, small breasts and a tiny pussy to fuck and fill up. tae joon wanted to test if his cock could fit into his mouth too, see if that loud running mouth could handle dick. tae joon wished he could watch someone larger than himself fuck this man.

gibraltar, maybe.

the thought of the huge polynesian man practically splitting octavio in half with his cock made his mouth salivate. he wondered if there would be a bulge in his cute stomach.

he imagined gibraltar would have to be gentle, or he would break octavio. even a cockslut such as him would have to exercise caution so as to not tear up his insides. but maybe that was part of the thrill for him.

"ah-ah-ah," octavio moaned beneath him, holding his own knees wide. his pussy was wet and messy, thick white liquid staining his thighs and folds. "fuck, fuck, please cum in me, por favor."

tae joon bent down on one elbow and snapped his hips even more, doing his best to fulfill the mans' wish.

"fuck, cum in me, tae joon, fuck, i want your cum, i wanna feel so full," octavio moaned. he was massing his breasts with one hand, sometimes tugging at the chain and further irritating his plump nipples. tae joon shot his cumshot inside of octavio's pussy, watching him cum as well and squirt, stanning tae joon's abs.

octavio panted obscenely, still massaging his breasts, and tae joon got an idea.

he stroked himself to hardness once again, sometimes placing the tip of his cock in a teasing manner on octavio's fat bottom lip and watching him lap at the precum, drooling. 

"you taste so good." octavio was whining again. "i want you in my throat. choke me~"

finally he propped a knee up, jerking, and octavio helped jerk him off too, small yet masculine hand twisting him in his grip. tae joon moaned before cumming across octavio's chest, coating his breasts in cum, after successfully pumping him full of his cumshot.

he would have to ask around if anyone wanted to fuck the tiny slut before him. he would film it on his drone. 

"you want others to fuck you?"

"si," octavio said. he was masturbating himself, still horny, an unusual sex drive for a small man. "as many cocks as you can stuff in me. i'm a slutty boy, don't you know, tae joon~"


End file.
